


It can grow in darkness, make its own light

by ForetellerAva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, But we're not gonna talk about that, F/M, Faerie Anakin was too good a concept not to be used at some point, Star Wars 2020 Winter General Fic Exchange, This took me a month and a half longer than it should've but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerAva/pseuds/ForetellerAva
Summary: Padme's children are stolen by the Unseelie King, Vader, when she goes to get them back, she makes a deal to stay there instead.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	It can grow in darkness, make its own light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).



It wasn’t often that something called Vader to the human’s world.

As more and more time passed, the world was less welcoming to his kind, and with the chaos that had come with him ascending the Unseelie Throne after the passing of his late father, it hadn’t seemed worth the effort.

But then he felt them at the end of his realm, two children with a strong enough magic that he could feel their presence all the way in his throne room, and so he’d left in an instant, using his own magic to take him once more into the world of humans.

They were young, and curious, and he promised them he’d show them magic if they came. And just like that they’d left their world behind and entered his, looking around with eyes full of wonder.

Now however, they were tired, resting in the bedroom he’d had hastily built, and Vader simply sat there, looking at the two little lights with exhaustion as he brushed the boy’s hair with his hand. 

“Mr. Vader?” He looked down, seeing that the boy hadn’t quite been nearly as asleep as he’d thought. “When are we going to go home?”

“Ask me again tomorrow, young one.” The truth was, he had no intention of sending them home if he had his way. He was much more interested in training them, seeing how far their natural magic stretched. It would be difficult, but perhaps depending on how they grew he could even allow them in his court once the rest of the Unseelie grew used to their presence.

The boy nodded, letting out a yawn. “Can you tell mom where we are then? So she doesn’t worry?” He sat up in the bed. “I don’t want her to think we ran away, or that we’re hurt.”

Vader sighed. He didn’t even know where, let alone _who_ the children’s mother was. He could imagine the woman was probably scared out of her mind, but that didn’t make locating her any easier to fulfil the child’s request. He knew in a few days the boy would likely forget things of his own world, as would his sleeping sister, but to tell them that in a few days the action wouldn’t even matter to them still felt harsh for a kid who couldn’t be older than five.

“If I come into contact with her, I’ll let her know where you are. And she may come with me if she chooses,” he said.

The boy nodded, pulling up the blankets that had been found around the castle. “Thank you. Good night, Mr. Vader.”

Vader nodded, and just to make sure they weren’t going to wake up for a few hours, put a light sleeping suggestion on their room before slipping out the door. Once out of their sight, he let go of the small ounces of care and tenderness he’d given the young boy to put back on the appearance the rest of the world saw as the Unseelie King.

“Lord Vader.” The sound of Piett’s voice couldn’t have come a moment too soon. “I’m afraid we’ve run into a bit of a problem.”

“A problem?” Vader turned to face Piett, who up until this point had been guarding the door to ensure neither he nor the children were disturbed. “What kind?”

“A woman has arrived in the throne room of the Unseelie Court, a human woman.” That already caught Vader’s interest. Humans couldn’t enter the realm of the fae easily. “She’s asking for you to return her son and daughter.”

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for Padmé to let her children play in the meadow outside the house while she had taken work home with her. Leia and Luke were two of the most important things in her life, but they were still kids, and sometimes she needed a few hours of quiet that were easier to get when they were tiring themselves out outside, and the lakehouse was far enough out of the way that it wasn’t likely for a stranger to show up and put her kids at risk, and they were both well behaved enough to not travel too far away by themselves.

When she went to go get them after she was done, and they weren’t there, she knew something was very wrong.

Which was why she had called Ben. She knew he’d be able to use some magic to help her find them, to help insure they were safe. She had no idea that when she asked him to find them, that he’d find them in the faerie’s realm.

So with no other choice, Padmé found herself standing in the Unseelie Court, looking at the throne as she waited for the aide she’d sent to return with the king so she could negotiate for her children’s return.

After what felt like hours, she finally watched as two faeries stepped in from the door behind the thrones. The first was slightly older than the second, and wore all green as he stood to the side. The second, however, immediately drew her eyes to him as he sat down on the throne. He was beautiful, with long, dark blond hair and piercing golden eyes that felt like they might as well have been staring right through her. Despite how young he looked, she could feel centuries of power, coming off of him from his magic.

This had to be the dark faerie king.

Neither of them spoke, both simply looking over the other. Whether he was in awe of her or just trying to assess her threat levels, Padmé wasn’t sure, but she needed to state her case at some point if she wanted to save Luke and Leia. “Milord, my name is Padmé Amidala.”

“You are bold to have come here, Padmé.” The king’s tone was harsh, and Padmé had to stop herself from showing any reaction. “What brings you to my court?”

She took a deep breath. “I believe you have my children, Luke and Leia.” When he didn’t respond, she continued. “I left them to play outside while I tried to get caught up on my work. When I went out to check on them, they were gone.”

“And you assume every child who goes missing ends up with faeries?” He shook his head, almost disappointed. “For somebody who managed to get in here without an ounce of magic in your blood, I’m surprised you would believe such a baseless rumor.”

She felt her face burn with shame at the king’s assumptions, but before she responded, she analyzed just what he’d said. He’d never said that he didn’t have the children, simply questioned why she’d come to the conclusion in hopes she’d assume he did.

Faeries couldn’t lie, and because of that, they were master wordsmiths for a reason. It was a fact she couldn’t let herself forget.

“I apologize, I meant no disrespect. It’s just that after they went missing, I contacted a friend, Ben. I figured if my children were in my world, I could find them. He told me that they’d been taken to yours.” She watched as his expression remained neutral, not even phased that he’d been called out on his lie. “Is this true?”

He was caught, and they both knew it. Anything but a confirmation or denial would be a clear attempt to hide the truth, one she could call him out on the moment. “It is.”

“Then return them!” She wanted them back. She wanted Luke and Leia back.

The faerie king sighed. “I’ll take you to them.” It wasn’t a yes or a no, but for now, the answer satisfied her. 

She watched as the king stood up and turned to address his second. “Piett.”

“Lord Vader?” Piett straightened up at the command, and Padmé filed away both names for her own reference after he spoke.

“Watch the throne for me. I will return shortly.” After the command, Vader returned to the room behind the throne, indicating for her to follow. She ran after him, though not without giving Piett a small sympathetic smile.

The walk through the hallway was silent as neither of them spoke, allowing Padmé a moment to reflect. She hadn’t died, and she’d managed to get somebody as powerful as a faerie king to take her to her children. It was farther than she’d ever imagined she’d get, though whenever she attempted to look at him, he continued to look straight ahead, refusing to meet her gaze.

They stopped at a small room, and Vader opened the door. “Come inside.”

With no other choice, Padmé stepped inside to see the sleeping forms of Luke and Leia, exactly as they’d been earlier in the day. Before she could say anything, however, Vader spoke once again. “Your children were never in any danger, Lady Amidala. I have no intention of harming them.”

“Then why did you take them?” It took all her power not to run over to them, but she couldn’t give Vader any ideas. Not now that she was so close.

For a moment, he seemed unsure. As though he was contemplating what to tell her. “They’re gifted in a powerful magic. Though they are not fae, they would do well here if they were trained. I wish to teach them how to use and control it.”

Her...her children had magic? If she was honest, it was possible. She couldn’t exactly remember the night of their conception. She’d been at a party and had a bit too much wine, and given she was sure she’d never seen the man again it was possible he had been some kind of magical being rather than fully human, but…

“They would stay here forever…”

“Yes.” Vader had said it like a simple fact of life. They had magic, so he would steal them away.

“You can’t do that. They’re my children!”

“I’m the ruler of the Unseelie Court. If I so decide, then I can keep them here.” His voice held a threat, a warning of what he would do if she tried to protest again.

But if there was one thing Padmé knew for sure, she wouldn’t let him take her kids from her.

“If they stay, so do I.” She thought about sitting down to emphasize her point, but that was unnecessary, as Vader was staring at her, like he couldn’t believe what she had just done.

“You do not know what you ask.”

“I know exactly what it is I ask.” She kept her voice level. “If I cannot take my children back with me, I’ll stay and raise them here until I can.”

She expected him to get angry, to tell her to leave, to banish her from his realm and keep her from ever returning.

Instead, Vader seemed to be considering her offer. “You are aware of what that would entail. You would live among the fae, constantly treated below your worth due to simply being a human. You would be unable to leave, not until I allow it.”

She nodded. “I know.” She hadn’t for sure, but she knew there was a chance that would be the case.

“Very well.” Vader nodded. “I will have a bed brought in in the morning.”

And with that, he left, leaving her alone with her children to rest for the night.

* * *

Padmé hadn’t gotten much sleep that night.

It was hard to say that sleep could’ve come easy, given her circumstance. Her mind went over her actions over and over again. There were so many smarter decisions she could’ve come to over just giving away her life. Yet this had been the decision she’d chosen, the one she would have to live with if she wanted to stay with her children.

She wasn’t sure if she’d fallen asleep, or how long she’d been asleep for before she felt two warm bodies tackle her sleeping form. 

She opened her eyes, and saw Luke and Leia on top of her, obviously happy to see her. “Mommy!”

Luke let go first, his blue eyes shining with nothing but relief and adoration. “Mr. Vader found you! Just like he said he would.”

“Said he would?”

Luke nodded, though before he could answer, Leia spoke up. “Luke and I were worried that you wouldn’t know where we went.”

Unsure whether Vader had actually planned to keep his word or not, Padmé simply pulled Luke and Leia close to her. “I’m sure Vader would have told me had I not been so quick.” She let them go moments later. “I’m glad you were both okay.”

“Of course! Mr. Vader wouldn’t hurt us, he’s nice.” Luke’s optimism about the dark faerie was not misplaced, based on what little she knew, but she did still find it hard to believe that same thing given who he was.

“Well, I didn’t know that at the time.” She smiled, hoping that her children wouldn’t ask more. “I thought something terrible happened when I couldn’t find you.”

“Thankfully, nothing did.” Padmé turned around to once more see Vader behind her, dressed in the same dark suit and black cloak he was yesterday. She sensed an almost fondness coming from him, though dismissed the thought quickly. She’d shown up with the intent specifically to challenge him, it wasn’t likely he cared anything more about her time with her family. “I let your mother know you were alright as soon as she arrived.”

She frowned. That wasn’t quite how she remembered it, but it wasn’t that big a deal. “What are you doing here so early, Lord Vader?”

“I promised to bring you a bad, did I not?” he asked, slight amusement coloring his tone. “I also came for Luke and Leia. Their lessons begin today.”

“Lessons?” Both kids looked at him wide eyed, and Vader lowered himself to eye level, so as to talk to them easier.

“Yes.” He nodded. “The two of you are gifted with a powerful magic, far more than any human would normally. If you are to ever use it properly, then you will need training. I can teach you.”

  
“Magic like what you did yesterday?” There was an excitement in Luke’s words as he looked at Vader with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When Vader nodded, he asked, “I can do that too?”

“With training, yes.” Vader nodded. “You can do that and more. If the two of you wish it, I will teach you everything I know.”

Luke immediately bounded over to Vader, starting to go off about how much he was looking forward to learning everything he could, though Leia seemed more hesitant. “If we learn magic with you, will we have to say goodbye to Mommy?”

“Only if she wishes to leave.” He looked to Padmé as though she were waiting for her to convince her daughter, so she did.

“I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be right beside you and your brother every step of the way.” Or at least until Vader decided he no longer was willing to tolerate her presence. 

Leia nodded, hesitantly taking a few steps forward. “Very well. It’s time for your training to begin.”

* * *

The first day of training had been simple, just basic lessons on magic, and Padmé had been allowed to watch the entire time. It had been surprising to see how Vader had interacted with Leia and Luke, he’d been patient with them, showing them how to use their magic and never harming them no matter how long it took them to grasp a concept. At first, she had dismissed it simply as a show to make her leave, his way of showing that he wouldn’t hurt her children and so there was no reason to stay.

But he continually showed them nothing but kindness. It was easy to see that her children had taken a shine to him just as much as he had them. They didn’t stop trying to talk about him, even when he wasn’t around.

It left her with more questions than she’d had before about Vader. She was certain that she was in the Unseelie Court. Weren’t the Unseelie supposed to be bad?

“Your thoughts betray you.” Padmé looked up, startled. Vader had left Luke and Leia with Piett and had approached her in the middle of the lesson. She went to ask what he meant, when instead he put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve had dealings with faeries before, you’ve likely heard what the Seelie say of us.”

She shook her head. “Only with Ben. He never told me about either court, but when I learned he was a faerie I’d looked it up.” She definitely had wanted an explanation for why her very good apparently faerie friend had no wings and was more than six inches tall when he’d mentioned it to her in passing. “But all the legends were the same. The Seelie weren’t good, but the Unseelie were worse.”

He didn’t deny what she said. “And yet you chose to come.”

She nodded. “I did, and I keep waiting for some kind of sign that you aren’t really how you act, Lord Vader. That this is a rouse to let down my guard so you can hurt my children as soon as I leave.”

“It is not.” Vader grabbed her hand, and she found herself looking down at their hands in shock. “The Unseelie are not kind. We are known for harming others without provocation, but we are not needlessly cruel to do so without reason. Your children have done nothing to earn my ire, Padmé. I have no desire to see either them, or you, hurt.”

Perhaps it was because she knew he could not lie, or perhaps it was born from something that had changed in her during her time in the faerie realm, but she found herself believing Vader, putting a faith in his words that previously she would have looked for a false meaning in them. A way to dodge the truth.

“Mommy! Mr. Vader!” Padmé looked up to see Luke running up to them. “Leia’s being mean to me!”

“Am not!” His sister was barrelling close behind, protesting Luke’s accusation.

“Are too!”

“You’re the one who was telling Mr. Piett about when I let the bucket fall on me!”

“Because you did!”

Vader and Padmé shared a look, one acknowledging that the moment between them was over before agreeing silently to resolve the dispute between the two children.

* * *

The longer she spent more time in Vader’s court, the harder it was to keep track of the days that passed.

Her days had turned into some sort of structured blur of the same thing. Wake up, watch Vader train her children, occasionally have a conversation with him, then return to the room with Luke and Leia to rest. And it became difficult to keep track of just what was going on to keep them separate.

That changed when Vader had come into their room early. “Pack your bags, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Padmé asked, trying to rub sleep from her eyes as her children had immediately woken up at Vader’s arrival.

“We’re going someplace?” Leia asked, slightly more alert than her brother.

Vader nodded. “I’ve been summoned for business by the Seelie Court. I believe it’s time to see more of the world, don’t you?”

Luke and Leia, eager to leave and explore the world around them bolted out of bed to gather their clothes and whatever they would need for the trip. Padmé however hesitated. “You’re taking us to the Seelie Court?”

“I wish for them to learn about the differences between our courts,” Vader explained. “Should their training continue as it has, both Luke and Leia will be able to be accepted into the Unseelie Court, likely as advisors, but perhaps as heirs.”

“Heirs?” Padmé couldn’t help but stare at Vader. Her children...heirs to the throne, one day the future Unseelie King? That was impossible, wasn’t it?

She expected Vader to laugh, but instead he grew more serious. “Even with your limited capabilities with magic, I’m sure you can sense it. Your children belong in my realm.” He touched the small of her back, a feeling not at all unpleasant, and a gesture saying that this was her home too if she wanted it. Still, however, she couldn’t just ignore what he said either.

Padmé was aware, of course, that her children had likely advanced farther than she’d ever expected when Vader had told her of their magical potential, but it was the first time that she truly considered what that fact meant. She’d noticed it, of course, the small changes to how they looked as they adapted to the realm of faerie, but having him point it out meant she couldn’t ignore the slightly pointed ears or strange glow in their eyes any longer.

Luke and Leia were being claimed as fae, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to deny that this was where her children belonged.

* * *

“A word please, Vader.” The meetings had gone on for hours in the Seelie Court, and Vader had to admit that he was starting to get a headache, enough where he was tempted to ignore the request for his attention after the meeting. When they’d finally decided enough was enough and took a break, he’d been all set to run. He wanted to be back with Padmé, Luke, and Leia. There was a lot he wanted to show them while they were still here, places he’d visited when he’d been under the care of…

“Vader, now.” Obi-Wan’s voice pulled Vader out of his musings, forcing him to face the man who had helped raise him before he’d become a king, back before he’d truly understood what Sidious had wanted him for. Obi-Wan had been a kind mentor once upon a time, and Vader had cared for him in a similar way to that which he imagined Luke and Leia cared for Vader, but that time was now passed.

“Of course, anything for you, old friend.” The words were bitter, but when it came to his former guardian, it rarely wasn’t. Obi-Wan had let Sidious find him in the end, and the throne of the Unseelie Court would never be worth the years of abuse Vader had dealt with to obtain it. 

Still, Obi-Wan gave a tired smile. “Thank you.” 

The two started walking, neither sure what to say, before finally Obi-Wan broke the silence. “Three months ago in the human realm, a friend of mine came to my house in a panic, she told me her children were missing.” When Vader didn’t prompt for more information, Obi-Wan continued. “I worried after I told her I sensed them in the Unseelie Realm and she never returned, but then she returned as a part of your court.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Obi-Wan was the friend Ben that Padmé had mentioned, he wasn’t if he was honest, just annoyed. “Obi-Wan, what do you want me to say?”

“I would never admit it to Padmé, but I can understand why you’d take the twins.” Obi-Wan sighed. “A large part of the reason I told her of my true nature was because I knew one day somebody was going to have to train those children, be it somebody from your court, or mine, or else we let them fall into more dangerous hands. What I don’t understand is why you let her stay.”

At that, Vader paused. It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered why he’d chosen for Padmé to stay in the realm. “She didn’t want to leave them, and it would earn their trust.” The answer he gave was his normal answer, the logical one anybody would have assumed. It made Luke and Leia more willing to trust him, but eventually any distrust would have faded with time, and though obviously it was at least a part of the reason for his decision, he wasn’t sure it was all there was to his decision even now.

“Is that the only reason?” Obi-Wan asked, and Vader frowned. He hated when Obi-Wan tried to play therapist, as though they were still the close friends they’d been during his childhood. “Anakin–”

“No.” He didn’t want to hear it, having heard more than enough. He wasn’t going to talk about this, not at all, and especially if Obi-Wan was going to put the intentions of the young and terrified fae he’d once been, rather than the dark king he’d become. “This conversation is over.” He walked down the hallway, wanting to get away before Obi-Wan forced him to confront the feelings he’d been running from since the moment he realized Padmé may have possibly been the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

He went back to the room Luke, Leia, and Padmé were in, but the conversation with Obi-Wan never left his mind.

* * *

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind that I’m disturbing you so late.” Vader’s sudden appearance in her room had put Padmé’s preparations for bed on hold as she turned to face the fae. He sat down on her bed, inviting himself in. “I needed to talk to you about something.”

She sat down on the bed next to him, happy to see him once more. After their visit to the Seelie Courts, Vader had been more distant. “Is it about Luke and Leia?”

“No.” Vader shook his head. “Are...well it’s about...”

He seemed so unsure of what he wanted. For a moment, she was able to forget he was the king of the faerie realm. Her hand grasped his, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. “Vader, what is it?”

Whether it was the contact or the words that brought him out of his slight panic, Padmé wasn’t sure, but he seemed to regain some composure. “While I was in the Seelie Court, I was forced to confront some things I wasn’t...previously aware of.” He sighed. “I suppose it is about Luke and Leia in a way. Do you want me to continue to teach your children?”

Padmé stared, more surprised at the question than anything else. “What?”

“I am not going to stop them from being taught, I...know somebody who would be willing to teach them, if you would prefer. I’m aware that we did not start off in the best of circumstances.”

The explanation made sense, so she didn’t question it further. “Luke and Leia love you. Even if I thought somebody else may have been a better teacher for them, I wouldn’t want to take that away from them.”

They were quiet. Then, Vader spoke once more. “And your opinion of me?”

It was a question difficult to answer. Aside from the fact that Vader had been the one to take her children into the faerie realm initially, Padmé had never had a bad interaction with the man. She knew, logically, he was dangerous, he could choose to use his magic to cause her harm at any time and yet, she cared about him. “I don’t believe that matters.”

“And if I said it mattered to me?” Vader asked. “Would it matter then?”

There was something intense about his gaze, something that she hadn’t noticed before in the way he looked at her, or perhaps it was something new, something Vader hadn’t realized himself was there. “I don’t see why it would.”

She mentally cursed herself for the evasive answer, there was no way he wouldn’t have picked up on that, and yet Vader simply chuckled, though it didn’t feel genuine in any way. “I suppose it does not, for now.” He stood up, heading to the door. “Good night, Lady Amidala.”

He closed the door, and she was more confused than ever about just what he had wanted in the first place.

* * *

Despite the fact that he was still training her children, it didn’t take long for Padmé to realize that Vader was avoiding her. Of course, at first she’d assumed he was taking her evasiveness as a denial to train her children, though that concern was gone when Piett continued to visit day in and day out, escorting her children to and from their lessons with Vader, though it was clear her presence was no longer welcome.

It bothered her. She knew the lessons weren’t going beyond what she expected or would allow, as they had been when she was watching, Luke and Leia were forthcoming about everything they had learned thus far, yet something about the situation still bothered her. Which was why she was puzzling it out as she started doing Leia’s hair, the soothing motion allowing her to focus on her own thoughts as Luke spent the extra time with Vader.

“Mommy, is everything okay?” Leia’s voice pulled Padmé out of her thoughts and back on the girl in front of her.

Padmé smiled, putting her full focus back on her daughter’s hair, starting to work in some braids as she put down the brush she’d been holding. “Of course. How come?”

“You don’t feel okay. You feel…” Leia struggled to come up with a word for a moment as she felt out her mother’s emotions. “You feel hurt. Was somebody mean to you?”

It was jarring, that Leia had the ability to pick up on her emotions with her magic, but Padmé decided not to worry about it. “No Leia, somebody wasn’t mean to me.”

Leia scrunched her face up in confusion. “Are you sure? You feel like Mr. Vader, and he told us the emotion we felt off of him was hurt.”

Padmé frowned as she took in the implications of what Leia had said. “Vader was hurt?”

Leia looked at her, and the words seemed stuck in her throat. She frowned, thinking over her next words carefully. “He didn’t say why, I think he’ll be okay though. He still smiled when Luke and I managed to feel it!”

Padmé nodded. “Why did you try to hide it from me?”

“Mr. Vader said not to tell you! That he didn’t want you to be hurt too because he was sad.” Leia pouted. “You won’t tell Mr. Vader I told you, right?”

She hesitated, wanting to confront Vader right now to find out what was wrong, but to do that would require breaking Leia’s trust in her, and in turn would hurt her relationship with Vader, something she didn’t want to do. “I’ll keep my lips sealed.”

Leia hugged Padmé. “Thanks Mommy!” She then turned back to the mirror to allow Padmé to continue to braid her hair. “If somebody wasn’t mean to you, then how come you’re hurt?”

Padmé remained silent, trying to think over the question before finally answering. “I’m sad Vader won’t let me watch your lessons anymore.”

“I can fix that!” Leia grinned. “I’ll tell Mr. Vader tomorrow that you want to watch us again, just wait, you’ll be watching our lessons again in no time!”

With few options left, Padmé simply smiled. “I’ll leave this in your capable hands.”

“Okay then! Let’s go!” Before Padmé could react, Leia had grabbed her hand, and she was being dragged out of the room by one very eager child who was determined to fix what was wrong.

* * *

“Mr. Vader, why don’t you let mom watch us anymore?” Vader had sensed that the twins were up to something today when Luke had stayed behind while Leia spent time with their mother, but Luke’s question confirmed it.

“It’s unimportant for you, Luke.” Vader simply sat down next to Luke, watching the boy with interest. “I simply decided that for now your mother would be a distraction in your lessons.” A distraction for him, if Vader was honest. Padmé’s unwillingness to answer simply meant that she didn’t care for him, and the rejection stung.

“But you’re not teaching Leia and I anything different from before.” Luke pouted. “Nothing’s changed except you and mom don’t talk anymore.”

So he had picked up on that. “It’s an adult problem.”

“Well if it’s an adult problem, then can’t you just talk to her and fix it?” 

  
It was such an innocent question, and perhaps, Vader owed Luke that much to answer. “Luke, your mother doesn’t care for me, because I tried to take you and Leia away from her. I’m simply choosing to give her space.”

“She likes you though?” Luke shook his head emphatically, as though if she shook it as strong as possible it would convince Vader. “She just doesn’t realize it. But she’s been sad since you guys stopped talking.”

The statement made Vader question his judgement. As they stayed in the realm, it had become more difficult for the twins to lie. If nothing else, Luke believed exactly what he was saying. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken–”

“I’m not! Mom likes you, Leia and I will prove it!” Luke demanded. “And then you and her can get married, and instead of being Mr. Vader our magic teacher you can be dad and Leia and I can be prince and princess and–”

“Is that what this is about?” Vader couldn’t stop his amusement at Luke. The boy was projecting his desires on Padmé’s actions, of course. Vader didn’t deny that the vision had appeal, given he was aware of his feelings for Padmé, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to stop his daydreams before they went too far. “Luke, there’s no guarantee–”

“Mr. Vader!” Leia ran into the room, a big grin on her face and her hair half done in braids as Padmé followed in behind her. “Mr. Vader, Mommy wants to talk to you!”

Vader looked at Padmé, startled. “Lady Amidala.”

“Lord Vader?” Padmé seemed just as stunned as he was by being dragged there, seemingly at the mercy of her daughter as much as he was at Luke’s. Still, he couldn’t help his frown at the formal way she said his name. “I apologize, Leia’s just a bit overly eager.”

“Come on Luke!” Leia gave her brother a self satisfied smirk as she dragged him out of the room. “Let’s leave them to talk adult stuff!”

The two twins ran out of the room, leaving Vader to realize just how much they’d set it up.

And leaving him and Padmé together alone.

* * *

As Luke and Leia left the room, there was a noticeable tension between herself and Vader. It was uncomfortable as she realized just how thoroughly they’d both been played in her children’s attempts to get them to talk.

“Your children are more cunning than I’d give them credit for.” Vader interrupted the silence between them. “They seem to have cornered us.”

Padmé couldn’t help her laugh. “So they have.” She couldn’t help but wonder if Leia letting slip that Vader was hurt even had been a deliberate attempt to help them communicate. “Any idea what the goal is?”

“If Luke’s to be believed, I think they want us to marry so they can be the prince and princess of the Unseelie Court.” He smiled and let out a laugh, although it felt forced and wrong. “I apologize. I didn’t expect them to take their efforts to this degree when Luke told me.”

For a second, Padmé entertained the idea Luke had suggested of marriage to Vader. He was attractive, she’d known that when she’d first seen him, but there was more to it that appealed to her than that. Not that it mattered, he was avoiding her. “I wouldn’t have either. I’ll talk to them about it later.”

Vader nodded, and they fell back into the tense silence. “I’ll leave you to your business.”

“Wait, Lord Vader.” He turned back towards Padmé, waiting for her to continue. “You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t an accusation or a question, she knew it was the case, but she waited anyways to see if he would explain.

His golden eyes widened slightly, as though he hadn’t expected her to bring it up. “I figured you’d appreciate it. I didn’t...I…” He shook his head. “Do not worry about it, I’ll continue to stay out of your way.”

Padmé frowned. “Did I do something? If I did, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you in our last conversation.”

Vader nodded. “It’s nothing, I only realized…” He sighed. “You didn’t answer my question. I assumed that meant you’d rather have nothing to do with me.”

“No! That’s not what I meant.” Padmé shook her head. “I didn’t realize…” She should’ve, of course. Faeries were notorious for evasive answers when they wanted to lie. Her evasiveness wouldn’t come off as confusion to him, it’d be a rejection, a way of avoiding saying she didn’t like him without hurting him. “I didn’t know how I felt about you, that’s all.” She grabbed his hand, trying to provide more reassurance. “I didn’t realize the question was that important to you…”

The question was implied, and Vader picked up on that. “It matters because you do. If you’ll have me, I would stay by your side forever.”

“Vader?”

“I love you, Padmé.” He placed his forehead against hers, not waiting for a response before he continued. “I may have since the moment you stormed into my court demanding access to your children, and the thought of you not liking me was unbearable. I couldn’t be around you knowing that you hated me.”

She had been so blind not to see it, but then again, she hadn’t even realized her feelings either until Vader had left her. “If you want to try to make Luke and Leia’s dream come true, I’d be willing to see where it goes.” He didn’t move, and she pushed up in order to take his lips in a small kiss.

“Because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of threads here that kind of ended up not going anywhere which I feel sorta bad for, but also I might return to this universe at some point because of it since it was kinda fun to mess around in. Especially since ironically enough aside from the first scene the only other scene I had in my head (Anakin telling Padme his true name, "Anakin Skywalker") never even made it in even though the scenes preluding it made it in.
> 
> Song title is from Love Exists by Amy Lee which is the only thing I listened to while writing this aside from a Disney park's medley.


End file.
